


What's a Soulmate?

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, It's just fluff all over, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Romantic Soulmates, and stuff, but a lot of memories with full, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luan and Noah have a very serious question and Thomas is probably the best suited for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> poland just lost against portugal in the euros so i'm just writing fluff to cheer myself up (this was an old draft i had) and miro/thomas do that really well for me so here i am... anyway i'm real nervous about italy/germany on saturday as well so bear with me 
> 
> italics are like memories or stuff thomas remembers and normal text is what is actually happening

"Uncle Thomas, what's a soulmate?" 

It's such an unexpected question that takes Thomas completely by surprise. The twins and him have been playing football for a while now, in a warm München afternoon. Moments like these came by rarely, and Thomas usually made the most out of them. It's so nice of them to come visit him from Rome. Noah stares at the man with round eyes. He's caught the ball between his hands and for the looks of it, isn't planning on kicking it anytime soon. 

"Well that's.. random." He laughs. 

"Please?" The boy begs, and Thomas wonders why they haven't bothered Miro with it. "We have to write this essay about it."

"Why not ask...?" 

"It'd be weird and awkward." Noah replies, nonchalantly, and Luan shrugs. 

"It's a.. well," He stops. Truth is, he doesn't know where to start. The twins walk up to him and sit on the ground. They're not going to leave him alone without an answer. He sits down next to them, and takes a deep breath. 

"Well, you could say it's like a best friend... but more." 

 

 

 

 

> _The boys round around after Jogi congratulates them. They've beaten England 4-1 in the World Cup. Thomas feels like his heart is going to burst. When the round of German celebrating calms down, Thomas notices that Miro is still in the shower._
> 
> _""I'll catch up with you later." He lets Bastian and Manuel know, who both nod as they joke about something Thomas doesn't quite follow._
> 
> _Miro cracks a smile when he spots Thomas on the bench. "Congrats on your goals." He starts, as he drops one of his towels next to Thomas._
> 
> _"Likewise."_ _He lets out a giggle, followed with a raised eyebrow. "You're on your way to becoming top scorer Miro. 12 goals isn't easy to get, I mean Ronaldo has how many... 15? You can totally score 4 more."_
> 
> _There's no reply, as it usually happens with Miro. The Pole goes on to put on a shirt and a pair of pants on, before comfortably sitting down and tying up his shoes. Thomas was used to it. Talking on and on with Miro just listening to him. He loved that his patience never ran out, if he was being honest._
> 
> _"I just want to help the team." He finally smiles, and Thomas doesn't miss it. "Helping my friends on the national team has always been what matters."_
> 
> _"We're winning this cup, I promise." For you, Thomas thinks, but doesn't say.  "I'm your friend?"_
> 
> _Miro finishes to put his towels away when he raises an eyebrow at the young striker. "I do consider you my friend, Thomas."_
> 
> _"Just your friend?" He pretends to act offended, as if he was underestimating them. "Come on, just-friends don't set up incredible goal situations like that one earlier, just-friends don't work with each other the same way we do and just-friends dont-" Miro shakes his head but the smirk is still there._
> 
> _"Fine," He ponders for a moment, and the smile fades a bit. "I have no idea how I'd describe our relationship."_
> 
> _Thomas (surprisingly) takes this as a compliment and nods, before Miro turns around and heads towards the door. "Let's catch up with the team before the bus leaves us." He suggests._

_"_ It's... the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else." 

 

 

 

 

> _"Here's your coffee for the flight." The younger man hands to him, leaning down to avoid spilling any. They're on the flight back to Germany, and most of their teammates are sleeping._
> 
> _The Pole shifts his head back to him, fairly surprised._
> 
> _"How do you know how I take my coffee?"_
> 
> _"You've been taking it the same way for as long as I've known you."_
> 
> _Miro smiles. The preparations for the world cup have begun, and being a veteran he's been lucky to get called up by Jogi once against for a final test. But most importantly he's spending time with Thomas. His Thomas._
> 
> _"Thank you." He leans over to where Thomas has sit down, next to him, and drops a kiss on his temple. Thomas can't hide the smile that draws itself on his face for a minute, before they're interrupted by Mario Götze, who grins when he notices he's interrupting a moment._
> 
> _"You're sitting in my seat! I just went to the bathroom!"_
> 
> _He likes Mario, of course, but the idea of sitting next to Thomas seems much more charming to him. Thomas doesn't seem too impressed either._
> 
> _"Jogi asked me to tell you to keep an eye on Bastian and Lukas, and avoid them from taking the plane down with their jokes." Thomas announces, knowing Mario's reaction._
> 
> _"What? But that's so unfair!"_
> 
> _He leaves, probably to complain with their coach, and Thomas takes the chance to return the kiss to his cheek, hoping it'll lead to his lips eventually, before another voice interrupts them._
> 
> _"Oh, oh, I'm sorry guys." It's Julian Draxler, this time. "I was looking for Miro, see, I.. I lost my key chain, and I think Bastian took it but he wont give it back. Fips is asleep so you're my only hope Miro!"_
> 
> _Thomas leans back into his seat knowing exactly what's going to happen next. He gives Miro a look letting him know it's entirely okay for him to go and help Julian._ _That's Miroslav Klose alright, Thomas thinks as he watches him move away, leaving the smell of Mario's pretzel into their seats, and he loves every part of him._
> 
>  

"It's someone who makes you a better person." 

 

 

 

 

> _Thomas really despises the way back from a game, even more when they've lost. He really hates it when they've lost because he missed so many clear chances. But even if he's frustrated with himself, he doesn't want Bastian or Holger to notice. He's supposed to be the kid wonder, the Bayern boy who does marvels and enchants the world. Sometimes he feels like a fraud, as if it's all a pretend act._
> 
> _That's the reason why he's been sulking in the back of the bus. He stares into the window to find drops crawling down on it. It's started to rain._
> 
> _He feels someone sit next to him and figures it's probably Bastian._
> 
> _"Don't you have something better to do?"_
> 
> _"Well.. It's a long way to Munich, and I've gotten sick of listening to Frank's French jokes in the front."_
> 
> _Thomas freezes at Miro's voice. He slowly turns to find the Pole swallowing what seems to be a bunch of peanuts. The older man turns his eyes towards him._
> 
> _"Want some?"_
> 
> _He shakes his head, and Miro takes the small bag back. Thomas is ashamed._ _He's always been so careful to hide his moody tempers from .. him. He wouldn't care about anyone else, but Miro Klose was always so calm, so patient, so.. -Thomas blushes at the word- perfect. Miro, to his complete embarrassment notices, and smiles. Thankfully, Thomas thinks, he doesn't say anything about it. He gives him a small pat on his shoulder._
> 
> _"We learn from our mistakes. Don't be too hard on yourself."_
> 
> _There's a comfort in Miro's smile that calms Thomas down. The Bavarian nods and wants to scream a little inside when the Polish-born striker doesn't get up, instead he leans his head over Thomas' shoulder and closes his eyes._
> 
> _Thomas' mind wanders off to Miro. His season hasn't been as good as usual so far. Thomas has noticed how Van Gaal and him don't seem to have any chemistry together, yet Miro is still in there, supporting the entire team and most importantly, supporting Thomas. There's a wisdom in Miroslav's voice that never ceases to surprise him. It doesn't take long for Thomas to notice the fact that Miro is asleep._
> 
> _"Thank you," He whispers, and he drifts off to sleep next to him._
> 
>  

"Uh, actually, they don't make you a better person... you do that yourself, because they inspire you."

 

 

 

 

> _"Penalty for Robert's team!"_
> 
> _Thomas gets off the ground and turns to the Pole. The boys are playing a friendly game in training and Pep doesn't seem to have noticed that Manu didn't touch him. The goalkeeper tries to tell the trainer the truth, but he's having none of it. Robert gives Thomas a thumbs up for him to take it, as he always does._
> 
> _Expect Thomas knows: he wasn't fouled, and surely even less, it wasn't a penalty. Philipp seems to have noticed, and quietly stands behind everyone else waiting for Thomas. Manu looks like you'd expect him to be: frustrated, even if it's just a training game._
> 
> _"Just shoot it in already," Arturo Vidal shouts, wanting to continue the game._
> 
> _But Thomas doesn't feel comfortable. He does the opposite, turning to Pep. He tells him it wasn't a foul. Robert gets in and shakes his head. "Come on, it's just a friendly. It'll be practice."_
> 
> _The Pole is wrong, but the coach agrees with him. "Just take the damn shot Müller, football isn't always fair." Robert adds, rather frustrated that this is turning into a moral debate._
> 
> _Thomas takes a look at Manu, like he's done plenty of times. He takes a small run and kicks the ball. Manuel doesn't even have to move, because Thomas has thrown it closer to the corner kick stop than to the goal zone._
> 
> _He shrugs. "I missed."_
> 
> _Manuel can't help but laugh, and nods. He feels his team-mates rolling his eyes at him but it doesn't matter. He did the right thing. He doesn't even want to face Robert so instead he decides to run get the ball back._
> 
> _By the time he's back, h_ _e feels a hand on his shoulder and it's none other than Philipp._
> 
> _"I can see Miro has taught you a thing or two."He'd be proud."_
> 
> _Thomas would be lying if he hadn't thought of what Miro would think. He grins, extremely proud that the captain has noticed._
> 
>  

"A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever."

 

 

 

 

> _Miroslav Klose retires from International Football! The World Cup top scorer has announced he's decided to put his time with die Nationalmannschaft behind him after winning the biggest reward any footballer could wish for. Everyone was expecting it. It's the logical thing to do._
> 
> _Thomas doesn't understand how much it still hurts, even if he'd been preparing a month for it. No, he's known ever since Miro came to hug him while they were celebrating. He remembers his first game with Miroslav. He felt so excited to share the pitch with him, both of them up front, trying to recreate their plays from Bayern._
> 
> _He remembers when Miro left Bayern. He remembers when he understood the meaning of goodbye with the realisation he wouldn't be with Miro all the time anymore._
> 
> _"Hey, we survived Rome, didn't we?"_
> 
> _He doesn't even know what's worse: not playing at all with Miroslav anymore, or him moving away from München._
> 
> _"I'll still come visit you. I love to fish there." He tries to comfort him, and Thomas agrees, with a hole in his stomach. They're watching the press conference on his couch. He understands, he knows it's the logical thing to do, yet-_
> 
> _His thoughts are stopped by Miro's lips on him, and for a moment, all he can think about is his top scorer. He kisses back slowly, enjoying every part of it, until Miro pulls away and leaves a soft kiss on his forehead._
> 
> _"I'll still be with you. Maybe not physically, but I'll be watching every single match from the TV, or from the stands. And I'll always be in your heart, no matter how far I am."_
> 
> _Thomas doesn't say anything (which is rather discomforting for Miro), and closes his eyes. His hands travel to the back of the Pole's head, and pulls it down against his own body. They stay like that for a while, simply holding each other. It's as if time had stopped and everything was frozen still for a small moment._
> 
> _"I wont ever let you go."  Thomas whispers and_ _somehow they know. When Thomas scores a goal, places his hand on the German shield on his jersey, and points at the crowd, that Miroslav will be watching._
> 
>  

"It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you... believed in you before anyone else did." 

 

 

 

 

> _"Thomas?"_
> 
> _The Bavarian turns to Miro. He's not in his best mood, having just been called a ball boy by a certain Argentinian who can't seem to see the ground anymore being so full of himself. What a jerk._
> 
> _"Yeah?"_
> 
> _"Don't pay attention to what he said."_
> 
> _Thomas sighs. He's tried telling himself that, but it's really annoying._
> 
> _"I'm just twenty." He whines. "There was no need to be so rude. I'm no ball boy."_
> 
> _"You are just twenty." Miro places a hand on his shoulder, which makes his heart rate quietly increase. Just a bit._
> 
> _"Listen. Maradona hasn't seen you play, but he will, and so will the entire world. Trust me when I tell you that they will see you. You're full of talent, don't forget that. I know you'll prove everyone wrong this summer in South Africa."_
> 
> _Thomas' eyes light up. "You really think Joachim Löw will call me up?"_
> 
> _Miro gives him a warm smile. "Why shouldn't he?"_
> 
> _He can't put in words how much the fact a legend such as Miro believes in him means. He can't help it, and opens his arms and wraps them around him. The older man chuckles._
> 
> _"Thank you." Thomas says, and Miro nods._
> 
>  
> 
> _When he scores a hat trick against Portugal, that warm summer Brazilian night, Thomas catches Miro gazing at him with a soft look._
> 
> _"What's on your mind Opa?"_
> 
> _"Oh it's nothing." He lies, knowing Thomas wont fall for it. The younger man smiles at him, and Miro continues. "I'm just, really proud of a boy who was once called a ball boy. Look where that ball boy is today."_
> 
> _Thomas feels his cheeks blush before he can even realise he's grinning like an idiot. Miro's eyes return to his book, and Thomas moves from the couch to the bed._
> 
> _"You're the one you should be proud of, you're the stuff of legends."_
> 
> _"Look who's talking." Miro snaps back, closing the book he's clearly given up on. Thomas continues. "You're gonna break that record Miroslav Klose!"_
> 
> _Miro lets out his honest laugh, the one that always comes out when Thomas is around. He shakes his head. "I'd rather us winning the cup, you know."_
> 
> _"We can have both you know. And I believe in you, I've always believed in you." He finishes, before closing his lips gently on his._
> 
>  

"And... you'll always love them, no matter what happens."

Luan interrupts. "How do you know when you love someone?" 

These questions are far too difficult for a couple of eleven year olds, and Thomas makes a mental note of talking about it with Miro later. 

"Well, the first time I fell in love, I didn't know I was in love until they went away."

"Where?" 

"They just moved away, and the first time I actually said "I love you" had me running to the airport to tell him before his plane took off. "

The boys smile, and Thomas nods. "I've been with the guy for a while, but I hadn't noticed how much I actually cared about him until he told me he was going to go... And I wouldn't see him everyday."

 

 

 

 

> _He had announced it to the entire team after their final away game, and everyone had taken it pretty well. Alcohol has never been Thomas' best friend. It always makes him do things he regrets the next day. But the fact Miro Klose is leaving to Rome seems like a pretty good excuse to drink himself until he doesn't think about it._
> 
> _It counter-attacks, and there's nothing else Thomas can actually think about. There's a knock on his door, and he's ready to send them away, when it's no other than his Miro with his hands in his pants pockets._
> 
> _He gives Thomas a soft smile, and invites himself in._
> 
> _"Everything's packed, Sylwia took the boys out on the first plane earlier but I told her I had some things to do..."_
> 
> _"Don't go," Thomas mumbles, and Miro notices the empty bottle on the table. He sighs, it's hard for him as well to leave._
> 
> _"I'm sorry, kochanie."  Miro takes a step forward and cups Thomas' cheek. The Bavarian can't resist, and pushes his lips against Miro's. He tastes like Thomas' favourite beer. The Pole, of course, is more than relished to kiss back. They move to the couch where Thomas ends up on top of Miro's thighs._
> 
> _"Promise me something."_
> 
> _"Anything."  He replies after a sharp intake of air. Thomas tries to ignore how sexy it sounds._
> 
> _"Come back to me, doesn't matter when, just... someday."_
> 
> _He's sure he wouldn't be asking Miro all these ridiculous things if he was sober, but he doesn't care anymore. It takes him by surprise when Miro simply complies._
> 
> _"I promise."_

Thomas thinks about the night before Miro left, how they spent it together. It's best to keep that part of the story out. "And the day came when he left, and that's when I realised I loved him, and had never told him! So... I drove to the airport to... tell him that." 

"What did he say?" 

"I mixed up the gates, so as hard as I ran, I couldn't find him." 

Luan facepalms, and Thomas is outraged. "Airports are big!" He tries to defend himself. 

"However.." The boys' interest is peaked once again. "His flight got delayed, which gave me time to go to his gate."

 

 

 

 

> _Thomas is out of breath, after such adrenaline. Gate 13, not 31, he curses. He would have gone home in defeat if it weren't for the screen showing the flight to Rome has been delayed 3 hours._
> 
> _Miroslav is staring out the window, by the time he reaches the gate. There's not too many people in the room, and he walks pass them. He has a hand on the window, which doesn't move when he hears Thomas' voice behind him._
> 
> _"Miro."_
> 
> _The striker's eyes fall on him, and he looks fairly surprised._
> 
> _"Thomas?"_
> 
> _"I love you."_
> 
> _The words go out like a typical Miroslav Klose goal would and he swears his heart is screaming like the thousand fans would._
> 
> _"I don't care that you're moving away, it wont change anything. I promise I'll call you everyday, and text you, even if you can't properly text back ... and I'll go visit and you'll visit me here. I don't want anything between us to change. I- I don't want to lose you. I promise I'll do anything not to lose you." He's desperate._
> 
> _His face changes to a softer expression. Thomas can't exactly describe it, but whatever it is, Miro seems touched._
> 
> _"Thomas.." He manages to say, and for a split second, he thinks Miro is about to explain the million reasons why they can't be together in an actual relationship, despite after everything they've been through the past year. But he doesn't. He takes a step closer and with a smile between his teeth, shakes his head._
> 
> _"I love you too."_

"Nothing can ever change how much you love them." Thomas concludes, but Noah and Luan's attention is draw to someone behind him. It's the boys' dad in question. Thomas gives him a soft smile, as he feels his hands ruffle his hair softly. 

"I hope you haven't been sharing embarrassing stories about me, _again_." 

The last word sends Luan and Noah into a laughing fit, and they shake their heads. Thomas gives Miro a shrug, and as the boys run off again satisfied, the Pole offers a hand to help him up. 

"I had no idea how familiar you were with the concept of soulmates." He teases.

Thomas blushes crimson. Had he been listening this entire time? 

"They asked me the same thing last night, you know, but your answer was far more creative." 

Before Thomas can ask him about it, Miro grabs his hand. "I just told them: It's what Thomas and I are."

He smiles at Miro's reply, before it hits him it was no coincidence Luan and Noah asked him the very same question, and he's blushing again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't too confusing but the quote is from dawson's creek and i just love it tbh


End file.
